


A Slightly Alternate Ending to The Originals

by bellamouse16



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, I didnt like the way the originals ended, I explain a bit in my notes, I tried to make it a little happier, Spoilers, Still Kind Of Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: What if the series finale of The Originals ended differently?





	A Slightly Alternate Ending to The Originals

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I didn’t like the ending of The Originals.  This is certainly not perfect and it’s short, but I hope you enjoy it.  I stuck close to what happened in the finale but changed up a few things. (As a warning, Elijah still dies in this, but he also gets to be happy in death.) 

 

**_Taking place around the last ten minutes of the finale of The Originals…_ **

The entire family was planning to throw their wishes into the fire.  As they made their way down to the fire pit, Elijah lingered in one of the rooms upstairs.  Before they made their way back to New Orleans, he had found a spell for syphoning magic without needing Caroline’s daughters.  Elijah had made up his mind.  He looked up from the spell scrawled on the paper, to see a picture of Hayley with Hope.  Elijah reached out, brushing his hand against where Hayley stood in the photo.  His throat felt tight from just thinking about her.  He didn’t care what anyone said, even Hayley, Elijah didn’t think he would ever be able to accept that her death wasn’t his fault.  He knew what he had to do.  He just needed to get Freya’s help.  Elijah took the paper down with him to where the rest of the family were gathered around the fire.  Klaus and Hope were the last ones to walk up to the fire, the two of them holding hands.  Klaus looked pensive before he spoke.

“I’ve certainly hurt you all for centuries in the name of protecting you all, but I have certainly loved you all just as much, even more than I could ever show to you.”

“Always and forever,” Rebekah said.

Everyone nodded, tears stinging their eyes.  It seemed like there were no right words in a moment like this.

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I need a moment alone with my daughter.”

They all watched Klaus and Hope walk away, Klaus wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.  Elijah made his way around the fire, gaining the attention of his siblings, Marcel, and Keelin. 

“Elijah,” Rebekah questioned.

“You all know how much I’ve tried to help our brother throughout the years.  I’ve spent most of my life trying to save him, but he doesn’t need me anymore.  Hope is all Niklaus needs anymore… Our brother is willing to die for her, for us all.  And I need to help him one more time,” Elijah said as he pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it.  “I’ll need your help with this, Freya.”

“Elijah, you don’t need to do this,” Freya began.

“And why should you?  He’s daggered us countless times over the years.  Your entire life, dedicated to our brother,” Kol complained, but the anger from his voice had lessened in comparison to any of his previous rants.

Rebekah didn’t say anything, just looking at her older brother sadly.  She walked around the fire and took Elijah’s hand, clasping it tightly in her own.

“What can we do?”

\----------

Klaus watched as Hope walked away from him, her shoulders held high but also trembling.  He needed to do this though, he needed to get rid of the Hollow for good and for all.  He turned away, only to be met by Elijah.  Klaus didn’t really know what to say as they walked out of the compound.  In his thousand years, he never thought he would die.  He certainly didn’t think he would die so soon after having a child.  Then again, in a perfect world, no one would have to die; Hayley, Camille, even Josh would be alive.  The three of them came to a stop in front of the bench Elijah had tried to convince Klaus about the power family and love could have for a person, a power that didn’t involve or need terror and carnage. 

“Brother, we’ve come a long way from the last time we sat here.”

Klaus sat on the bench, looking up at the sky.  Elijah looked past Klaus to where he could see Freya.  Elijah nodded his head once, signaling for Freya to begin the spell.  She had read over the spell and told Elijah he would have 30 seconds after she began the spell until him and Klaus felt the effects. 

“Niklaus, I made a promise to you I would protect you,” Elijah’s voice broke as he spoke.

Klaus glanced at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

“Elijah, I told you I need to do this.”

Klaus stood from the bench and moved towards Elijah.  Elijah pulled Klaus towards him, enveloping him in a hug as the tears started to form in his eyes.  The stake in his pocket felt heavier than it should.  As he opened his mouth to speak, he let out a small gasp at the feeling of the Hollow’s magic being transferred over to him.

“What did you do,” Klaus growled.

“I did what any older brother would do.  I said I would protect you, and I’m making sure of it.  Hope needs you Niklaus, and for once in your life, you decided to do something for the least selfish reason in the world.  You did this all for her.  She deserves at least one of her parents in her life.”

The transfer of magic had weakened the two of them. Elijah knew one of them would fall if they let go of each other.

“I love you, brother.  Forever and always.”

As Elijah spoke, Freya walked closer, ready to catch Klaus as she cast a spell to keep him from interfering.  Elijah let go of his brother, tears in his eyes as he pulled out the last stake and plunged it into his chest.  As soon as he did it, Freya let go of Klaus, who rushed towards his brother.

“You fool,” he half growled out.

Klaus held Elijah’s body.  Elijah smiled lightly as he began to turn to dust, his ashes drifting away.  Tears streamed down Freya’s face while she walked forward, placing a hand on Klaus’ shoulder.  He reached up, grasping her hand as he cried silently.

\----------

Klaus walked into the compound alone.  Freya had gone to see Keelan at the insistence of Klaus, who just wanted to see his daughter.   Freya had explained Elijah’s plan to Klaus on the way back, once they had both stopped crying.  His eyes were still blurry though.  From what Freya had said, Elijah had already said his goodbyes to everyone.  Rebekah had gone with Marcel and Kol back to Davina.  Klaus took the steps of the compound two at a time, only pausing once he got to Hope’s door.  He could hear soft cries.  He knocked on the door, hesitating going into her room.

“Please, I just want to be alone right now…” her voice broke as she called out.

Klaus gently opened the door and walked forward, a tear slipping down his cheek as he saw his daughter painting a portrait of their entire family. 

“Please, I don’t want to…” Hope trailed off as she turned around and saw Klaus.  “Dad?”

As fast as she could move, Hope was across the room and wrapping her arms around Klaus, who immediately returned the embrace.

“What… what happened?”

“Your uncle Elijah…” Klaus began to say, but his words trailed off, as if he couldn’t fully form the words yet.

“He’s gone?”

Hope looked up, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.  Klaus merely nodded.  Hope tightened her grip on him, pressing her face against his chest.  Klaus ducked his head down, kissing the top of her head.

“Do you think Uncle Elijah is with mom?”

Klaus couldn’t help the slight smile that graced his lips for a mere second at the thought of Hayley and Elijah seeing one another again.

“Yes, love.  I think they are.”

\----------

Elijah opened his eyes to bright room, sunlight streaming through the open window.  Music was playing softly.  He sat up from the couch he had been lying on and blinked as he saw a figure walk towards him, a shadow cast over them from the sunlight until they were right in front of him, one hand reaching out towards him.  He looked from the hand to the person’s face, gasping as his eyes teared up.  There before him, with the sunlight shining around her in an angelic glow, was Hayley. 

“I’ve been waiting for that dance, Elijah.”

Elijah felt the breath knocked out of him as he stood up, taking Hayley’s hand and tugging her closer.  He wrapped his other hand around her upper back and Hayley’s other hand landed at his lower back. Without missing a beat, Elijah kissed Hayley, his tears making it salty.  When he broke away, he noticed that Hayley’s eyes looked a little teary now too, but the most gorgeous smile was gracing her lips.  Elijah spun her around and towards the center of the room.  He dipped her once, both of them laughing as he brought her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her as they swayed to the music.

 

 

_Bonus scene:_

It took a while to find a sort of normalcy.  For a while, Klaus and Hope stayed in New Orleans with Freya and Keelan, who were both starting a family.  Rebekah and Marcel dropped in once or twice, and Kol and Davina had taken to facetiming Hope, telling her about magic and whatever else happening to spill from Kol’s mouth.  There was just one more person who Klaus had said goodbye to, who he still needed to see again.  Today, Klaus was dropping Hope off at school for the new semester, and he hoped to see this last person there.  They pulled up in front of the school, and Klaus felt a bit of nervousness that he hadn’t felt since Hope was young, and he’d just been reunited with her.

“Are you sure you want to go back here?  You know, we could travel?  I believe home schooling is a thing?” he questioned, a twinkle in his eye.

Hope just laughed, shaking her head.

“Yes, I’m sure.  I’m pretty sure the traveling can wait for vacations when I come home.”

Klaus smiled lightly but pulled Hope into a tight hug.  He’d learned the hard way that emotions were not a weakness, particularly when shown to those you loved.   

The two of them got out of the car, walking up the pathway to the school.  Just as they were about to open the door, someone on the other side pulled it open.  They’re back was turned away from Klaus and Hope.

“Yes Ric, I’ll be back soon!” Caroline called out before turning towards the door and halting as she locked eyes with Klaus.

“Hope… Klaus… you’re…”

“Caroline Forbes at a loss for words,” Klaus joked, but his lips were in a tight smile, his nerves showing just a bit.

Hope looked between them, smiling to herself.

“I’ll call you, dad.  Love you!” She called out and then took her bags with her into the school. 

Klaus and Caroline were left there alone.  Caroline walked forward, closing the door behind her. 

“Klaus… you’re alive…but how?”

Klaus took a breath, speaking slowly.

“Elijah took it into his own hands and had the magic transferred. Before I could stop him…” he trailed off.

Caroline nodded, still shocked.

“I’m so sorry…”

Klaus nodded, still unsure of what to do.  Here he had brought Hope to school with the desire to see Caroline, but once she was in front of him, he was unsure of what to say. 

“Caroline… I…”

Before anymore words could escape his mouth though, Caroline kissed him, shutting him up.  After a while, she pulled away, a touch of anger in her eyes.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were alive?”

“I figured it was something I should say in person.  That and… I thought if you’re not busy, would you like to see all that culture I promised you?  I do have to be back home by Thanksgiving break though. I believe Hope already volunteered me to hold it.”

Caroline looked uncertain for a moment.  She couldn’t just leave, could she?  She had the school to think about.  Alaric opened the door, glancing out at them.  From the window, they could spot Hope, along with Caroline’s two daughters, all peaking out at them.

“We all heard everything,” Alaric said, sparing a glance at the three witches as if that was explanation enough.  “I think I can manage this place for a month or so.”

Caroline smiled brightly, shaking her head in disbelief as she spotted the huge grins on her daughters’ faces, as well as Hope’s. 

“Well, I guess I never did take a vacation these past few years…”

Alaric disappeared back into the building, shooing the girls away from the window in the hopes of giving Klaus and Caroline some privacy.

“In that case, where would you like to go first, love?  I believe you never really got to much in Europe,” Klaus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well then, we better get going.”

Klaus took Caroline’s hand, leading her to his car.  Once inside, he kissed her quickly before pulling away and speeding away from the school.  They had quite some time to make up. As he drove, he placed his hand on the console, smiling as Caroline took his hand, squeezing gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If anyone wants me to write a version where no one has to die, message me. I’ve been tossing around an idea for a short fic where everyone would get to be happy.
> 
> As always, I appreciate comments.


End file.
